Hero
by Jetfires girl
Summary: After a huge fight with Francis, Arthur goes into a depression and who better to help him then Alfred, right. First chappie is VERY short please excuse it. FrancisxArthur AlfredxArthur
1. the first chapter

Ok so this is mah first Hetalia fic EVER… so please don't hurt me much X3

Note to all: grammar, spelling, and me don't go well together… so bear with me here k. ^^

_Italics means they talk in their heads_

ENJOY 83!

…...

_"Would you dance if I asked you to dance? Would you run and never look back? Would you cry if you saw me cry? And would you save my soul, tonight?"_

…...

Arthur ran down the snowy street as fast as he could. He had to get away from Francis, he just had to, how could he do that to him after all the two had been through. It wasn't fair. He was in love with him; he stuck with him through all of the tough times, through all the fighting, through… everything. And after all of that… he left him.

_Why?_

He started to cry heavily. He tried to hold back the tears, he tried, but he couldn't. He then stopped running and sat there on the curve of the road. He sat there… and wept. He didn't care who walked by him, he didn't care everyone stared, he just wanted to cry.

_Why did he leave me… what did I do wrong… where did I go wrong_

…...

(Flashback)

Arthur woke up in the Frenchman's bed half naked and sheets on the floor. He reached for the sheets but ended up of the floor with them. Annoyed, he got up, got dressed and went down stairs. He then saw Francis sitting there in his chair reading a book. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. He loved him so much. He wished that this moment could last forever. Just him and lover, enjoying the morning, spending there days together, drinking tea and telling jokes, holding each other. He didn't want to go to the allies meeting that day, he just wanted to lay in bed with Francis and waste the day away.

All he wanted… was just to love him.

…...

Arthur started to cry even harder. All the memories of the two started to rush back into his mind like a tsunami, and not just some memories, all of them. The good ones, the bad ones, and the ones he wanted to forget. He then collapsed onto the side, him facing the sky. He watched the snowfall from the sky. Cold tears still running down his face. He tried to tell himself 'he didn't need him', but that would be lying, he needed him, no, he wanted him. How was he going to live without him? How could he ever move on after all they have been through?

"Arthur"

Arthur turned his head towards the voice that said his name. He then quickly sat up and wiped away the tears as fast as he could.

"A-Alfred what are you doing here"

"Well I was walking… what wrong"

"N-Nothing I-I'm fine" _Not_

"No you're not your crying something is wrong"

"Will you just leave me –"

Before he could finish Alfred had wrapped him in hug. Arthur, at that point, didn't care he wrapped his arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Alfred then held him closer to him. He didn't bother to ask him why he was crying or why he wasn't wearing shoes. He just held him and let him cry. He was a hero after all, and heros did help those who were in need. So, he held him.

...

Alfred carried Arthur all the way to the hotel that he was staying at and laid him on his bed. After five minutes of him crying he had cried himself to sleep. Alfred sat next to him as he slept. It was really begging him as to way he was crying. He decided to ask Francis about it after the meeting. He would ask during, but they have a "secret" relationship so he decided to wait tell after. How did he come to find out about their "secret" relationship, just get Arthur drunk enough and he opens up like a book.

Alfred looked at the time and decided it was time to leave of the meeting. As he made his way to the door he looked back at Arthur. He left him a note and then left for the meeting.

…...

THIS IS JUST THE INTRO. THERE WILL BE LONGER CHAPPIES!

Please feel free to give suggestions or ideas so that this story can be epic X3

Please Review and speak your mind of mah story 83


	2. the second chapter

Dudes like I totally reread mah first chappie and I like EPICLY FAIL in so many parts XP

Mah apologizes to all of mah fails

So yeah now we gets on to the main story

And I did promise a long chappie so…

HERE IT IS! X3

…

_"Would you tremble if I touched your lips? Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this. Now would you die for the one you loved? Hold me in your arms, tonight."_

…

Arthur stared out the window of the Americans hotel room. Him still lying on the bed due to his major headache from crying, he decided to just stay in bed. If anyone were to see him right now, they would say he in a trance or depressed. Well he was depressed.

_Why?_

It seemed to be the only thing he could say to himself at this point. It was all he wanted to know. Sure, they have had many fights before, but, this was different, if this were any other fight they would be making out right about now. But this wasn't any other fight, this wasn't some fantasy of his mind, it was reality, and the wall of reality was slamming into him at full speed.

_Damn you Francis… why… why damn it?_

He started to cry again into the pillow. All he wanted was to be back in the Frenchman's bed, with Francis holding him close, telling him how much he loved him, like the day he told him how he felt for him.

…

(FLASHBACK)

Some how along the way to the bedroom, both men were down to their boxers and holding each other practically eating each other's faces.

Arthur wish finally came true. He and Francis were finally together. He was finally with the man of his dreams. If this was a dream… no, this isn't a dream… it can't be a dream. This was real, finally.

The two pulled apart and gazed into each other's eyes. With a smile, Francis kissed him on the forehead and pulled the Englishman close to him. Arthur blushed a bit as he rested his head on his bare chest.

This felt so right, so good, so amazing. He never wanted the morning to come. He wished the sun would just go away so that he could stay like this forever.

His body felt so warm, he pulled him closer so that he could feel more. This attempt made Francis giggle, so he put his finger under his chin and pulled his head up to face.

"I love you, Arthur"

"I love you too"

And with that, their activities began.

…

Arthur silently began to cry again into the pillow. All of these memories, why wouldn't they just let him be. It was about to drive him into insanity. All the things they did together, all the secrets they shared, and all the places they have been together. How will he ever move on?

_I hate you…_

"I HATE YOU"

…

"Why don't you like my plan, its great"

"For you, all you would have been doing is nothing"

"Yeah, that's what's so great about it"

It was yet another meeting for the allies. Everyone, well… almost everyone, was there. Alfred had just presented his latest plans that have him practically doing nothing but being the hero.

"Seriously Alfred, when will you stop thinking only of yourself"

"I don't think only of myself, I think of cheeseburgers and milkshakes some times, and I think of my airplanes, and-"

"Please shut up"

After about another hour of Alfred and Yao arguing over the plan, they decided to wrap it up.

Alfred had almost forgot, after the long drawn out argument with Yao, to ask Francis about Arthur. Ivan was the first to mention that the Englishman wasn't there, but I think Francis was the first to notice. He did look a little tired and he didn't even talk much during the meeting.

"Hey Francis"

The Frenchman turned to Alfred running up to him with somewhat of a worried look on his face.

"Hey, did you and Arthur get in a fight"

"And what would make you think that, we bare-"

"Look I about ya'lls "secret" relationship so don't give the 'I barely talk to him' crap"

"Wait how did you-"

"Well you answer my damn question already"

"Alright yes we did… why, is Arthur ok"

"No, he's been sleeping in my hotel room since last night when I found on the street crying his eyes out"

Francis then toke a seat in one of the random chairs that had in the hallways. He looked very worried about Arthur.

Damn

Out of nowhere, Alfred got this feeling as if… as if he didn't want Francis to be worried. As if he wanted him to say the their relationship was over.

He soon shook off the feeling and decided to worry about it later.

"Yeah, well, if you want to talk to him-"

"No"

Alfred was a little thrown back by the sudden response from him. Wasn't he worried about Arthur just a minute ago?

"But weren't you-"

"Look Alfred, it would be best if you just mind your own business and stay out of me and Arthur's little argument ok"

And with that he stood up and stormed off. Alfred was so confused. At one point he was worried for him, and then all of a sudden he looked like he didn't care for him.

What did Francis do to make Arthur so upset, why was Francis acting so suspicious, and why is he having these feelings for Arthur all of a sudden.

"Grr… this is so totally not cool"

...

When Alfred got back to the hotel room he saw that Arthur was still asleep. With a sigh he walk over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"Gosh, how long are you going to sleep"

He said while poking him in the shoulder. This act made him turn away from the American trying to get his attention. All he wanted to do was sleep and be left alone.

Not getting the response he wanted he decided to just let him be, for next time he won't give up that easily. He patted his shoulder and went to the couch where he had turned it into a temporary bed. Before turning off the lights, he looked back over to the man trying to fall back to sleep in his bed after he had rudely interupted him.

"Hey, if you ever need anything Arthur... I'm here for you, ok"

And with that he turned off the lights and tryed to fall asleep on the hard couch.

…

See longer chappie ^^

Dudes, I can totally eat a cheeseburger now XD

Please review and speak your minds ;3


	3. the third chapter

Hello mah Dudes and Dudettes ^^

Thanks for the positive reviews ya'll, really ;3

Oh and don't get use to me updating this quick... I normally never update this quickly... I guess ya'll are special ;3

So now to answer one of the many questions… What were they fighting about 83?

…

_"Would you swear that you'll always be mine? Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?"_

…

Arthur awoke at around ten in the morning. The curtains were pulled back and sunlight was coming, which made hide back under the covers.

A wave of agony then washed over him. All the sadness that he had almost forgot about rushed back to. As tears started to roll down his eyes he heard movement in the room. That's when he remembered he was still with Alfred in his hotel room.

_Damn you Alfred… why can't you just leave me alone?_

Alfred then toke it upon himself to try and make Arthur at least talk to him.

"Hey, Arthur… wake up… waaaake uuuup"

"…what"

"Hi"

"Leave me alone"

"Come on, you have to at least eat some breakfast before you go back to sulking"

Arthur thought about it for a while. Come to think of it, he really hasn't eaten in two days.

With a sigh, he pushed the covers off of his head and sat up, only to have a tray with food on it plop down in front of him. He looked at Alfred, about to question him about the food, only to find himself speechless as Alfred gave that stupid big grin of his.

"T-thank you"

"No problem… what's wrong"

"W-what are you talking about"

"Well your staring at me with funny look"

Arthur turned his face away and started to eat the food. He really didn't know how hungry he was until he started eating. His could feel that his face was red.

Alfred suddenly noticed that Arthur had stopped eating his food and was starting to cry. He knew that it was about 'he who should not be named' so he decided give him a hug and offer him some confront only to shoved, not just a little, but totally off the bed.

"Dude what did I do"

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT"

"…"

Now this stunned Alfred. His fault, why was this his fault. What had he done other then help him with his depression.

Arthur began to cry harder. He terribly wanted to be back with Francis and forget about this whole thing. He wanted to forget everything from two nights ago.

…

(FLASHBACK)

Francis stormed away from the living room and into the kitchen.

"Francis I didn't mean that, I SWEAR I didn't mean that"

Arthur said through the tears now flowing down his face.

"Please Francis I didn't mean, I didn't-"

"Will you shut up Arthur, I think you've proven your point to me that you don't want to be with me"

"NO I WANT to be with you I LOVE you, YOU"

"Just get away from me"

"Francis wait a-"

"I said get AWAY"

And with that he turned around while at the same time backhanding Arthur across the face. Francis then grabbed Arthur's coat and shoved it at him.

"Get out of my house Arthur" he said while opening the front door and pointing to the outside.

"…but-"

"NOW"

Arthur ran out the door at a full sprint. His heart felt like someone had stabbed it then yanked it out of his chest.

Why…

"WHY"

…

Arthur started to cry even harder. The thought of that night is just unbearable. But the memory was still in his head, replaying over, and over again, and again. Never in his whole entire life has he ever felt like killing himself, ever.

Alfred, at this point, still on the ground from when he was rudely shoved off the bed, stared up at the Englishman crying into his hands. He wished that there was something he could do for him, but every time he tried to help… he pushed him away.

"…Its all your fault"

Alfred head perked up at the statement. Why was this is fault. What has he done?

"How?"

"How… HOW what the bloody hell kinda is that 'How?' you know how"

"Actually, no I don't"

"Well you should know, you're the whole bloody reason I'm in this hell hole, you're the whole reason Francis and I…"

Arthur paused for a moment after he said 'his' name. He could tell that at even the just trying say the Frenchman's name was hard on him. He couldn't imagine what it must be like remembering all memories the two had made together.

"… why we're fighting in the first place"

"Well… why are you two fighting over me"

"Because…"

"Because... what" Alfred was a little scared to find out 'because'. But he wanted to know. He wanted to help him through all these hard times, and even if it was just a little bit, he was a hero, he had to help him. Although, after Arthur told him why... he felt his heart skip a beat and he felt like he couldn't breathe

"Because for the past three months I've been having feelings for you"

…

D8 SUSPENSE

Please review and speak your mind 3


End file.
